Duke's Siblings
Duke had six siblings when he was built. Four of them survive to this day on the Ffestiniog Railway in Porthmadog, Wales. They are all members of the Festiniog Railway 0-4-0TT Class built between 1863 and 1867. Princess Princess was built in 1863 and is one of the oldest surviving narrow gauge engines. When she was built, she had a much different design. She had a much simpler design with a box boiler like Neil. In 1882 she was given a massive overhaul with a large arched casing put on top of her. However, this was not shown in the episode as there was no such model. Princess is a motherly figure who likes to be proper yet has great respect for her siblings. Princess has not run since 1946 when the railway closed down. She has been on display in a village pub and briefly Paddington Station in 2013 for her 150th anniversary. For more info, click here. Princess's model has Mavis's faces. Prince Prince was built a year later and was one of the closest engines to Duke. He got angry when Duke screwed up but unbeknownst to Duke, Prince deeply cared about him. In 1881, he was given an overhaul like Princess (again, not shown in The Engines of Sodor) and then given a cab in 1892. He was withdrawn in 1936 but then was the first to be restored when the railway reopened. He was then withdrawn again and returned with an overhaul in 1980. For more info, click here. Prince's model has Derek's faces. Palmerston Palmerston was built in 1864, the same year as Prince. He was the first to receive the cast iron saddle tank shell in 1880, and was given a cab in 1886. Palmerston was withdrawn in 1942 and used as a stationary boiler in Boston Lodge Railworks. He was restored back into service in 1993. For more info, click here. Palmerston's model has the same faces as SI3D's Bert model. He also did not speak in the flashback but did in present day. Welsh Pony Welsh Pony was the first of the "Large England" Class and was built in 1867. In 1880, he had an accident with Duke when the latter crashed into him on a junction. He underwent a massive overhaul in 1929. However, he was withdrawn 10 years later and left at Boston Harbor. He deteriorated quite badly but was repainted in 1984 and was a static display until he began an overhaul in 2013. However, during his overhaul, he was able to briefly travel to Sodor in 2016 for a Ffestiniog reunion. For more info, click here. Welsh Pony is portrayed in his green livery and has the same faces as SI3D's Wilbert model. Little Giant Little Giant was built in 1867 and apparently was a hard working engine. He was also quite cheeky, often being rude and vulgar at times. However, he did miss Duke when he left. Little Giant was withdrawn in 1929 and was scrapped three years later in 1932. However, some of his parts were used to mend other engines. Some of which still survive today. For more info, click here. Because only the surviving engines were made, T1E2H3 used Palmerston's model with Gordon's face for Little Giant. Mountaineer Mountaineer was built in 1863 and withdrawn and scrapped in 1879, shortly before Duke arrived. For more info, click here. As such, Mountaineer was only mentioned in the final cut. He was, however, going to appear in the original script, where Duke was present when he was withdrawn. However, this was cut out for time issues and T1E2H3 felt it too dark for the tone of the episode. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 3 * Duke's Reunion: Little Giant only appears in a flashback and Mountaineer is only mentioned, though again, appeared in the original script. Trainz Models The models of Princess, Prince, Palmerston, and Welsh Pony are all reskins of SI3D's 2006 model of Duke by TheFattHatt. Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Red Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Real Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:0-4-0ST Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Other Railways Category:The Mainland Category:Preserved Engines Category:Dead Characters